


Smutember 2019 Climax

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breasts, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Swimming Pools, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Ash and Misty have some adult fun in the Cerulean gym after hours.





	Smutember 2019 Climax

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. requested by anonymous

It was dark in the gym. It was after hours, and all the trainers and septacters had gone home. Misty was alone. Well, almost. 

Ash peppered her neck with a series of kisses. 

Laughing, Misty pushed him away. “Ash!”

“What? It’s just us!” Ash dipped the redhead continued kissing her. Misty’s jacket was thrown to the ground. Ash’s jeans fell to the floor. Her swimsuit was pulled down, revealing her mounds. Ash bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. Just as she was fishing Ash’s dick, the two heard a familiar noise. 

“Pika, pika!” The couple turned their heads and saw everybody’s favorite electric mouse was watching Ash and Misty in their most private moment. 

“Pikachu, shoo. Go.” Ash waved away his pokemon, but to no avail. 

Cocking his head Pikachu responded with a curious “Pika?” 

“No, Pikachu. Go away. Leave. That’s an order.” 

Pikachu threw his arms into the air. “Pikachu!” 

Putting his pants back on, Ash pushed his furry friend out the door. He turned back to his lover, who was laughing to herself. 

“Great training Ash.” 

Ash stuck his tongue out. “Shut up miss ‘Psyduck won’t stay is his pokeball.’” 

He slid out of pants again and jumped on top of her. The couple was on the pool chair, the gentle sound of the water lapping accompanying their loving making. Ash dived his head at her chest, kissing and licking her mounds. Misty pulled back her swimsuit, revealing her wet, wanting lips. 

Ash impaled the gym leader, ramming her with his his hard cock. As their voices raised in harmony, the couple felt their climax building.

“M-Misty, I’m...I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too, don’t stop Ash. Don’t you fucking stop.” 

He obeyed, continued runting on her as he came, firing his seed into her warm canal.

Misty body succumbed her own orgasm. Pleasure rocked her body as she came. “Oh, oh fuck. Fuck, Ash. I’m cumming. Ah, I’m cumming!

Finished, Ash stayed inside her, the couple basking in the afterglow. Misty looked up at her boyfriend’s big doofy grin. Smiling herself she said, “I could stay like this forver.”

“Psyduck!” 

“Okay, maybe not.”


End file.
